All that you are
by horrorstar100
Summary: Bakura watches Set's reincarnation remembering the fond memories from their past. Thief Bakura X Fem Set. Fem Seto as well just to clear things up. Read and Review. Sorry if summury sucks.
1. First kiss

**I just got bored and decided to write this. Give feedback on it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Bakura was looking through the window of the mansion of the Kaiba estate seeing the brunette girl working away on her laptop while the younger one, Mokuba was watching TV.

'Why did you have to make a reincarnation?' Bakura thought to himself seeing young Seta working. He knew Set would of made a way to help guide her cousin, pharaoh but he never in his life would of wanted the exact replica of her. She was everything that made Set who she was.

Confident, smart beyond her years, brave, elegant, everything from the long chocolate locks to the sapphire blue eyes that enticed everyone.

"Why couldn't you just go into the afterlife Set? why did you have to torture me with this?" Bakura asked out loud knowing Seta couldn't remember her past life. Not until the pharaoh remembered his life and even that could take a while so for the reincarnation of the high priestess, she had to wait.

_Five thousand years ago_

* * *

Set walked into her room slamming the door shut in her frustration, Bakura managed to break into the castle but to make it worse he stole from her uncle's tomb presenting Atemu his coffin as well as all the treasures buried with the deceased pharaoh.

Now she had to fix up the problems that had just started because of the thief king first returning the coffin to its resting place with all its treasures as well then having to calm Atemu from trying to strangle the thief king with his bare hands.

Then there was the battle between her and Bakura, him using Diabound while she used her ka. She was seething of how Diabound managed to defeat her monster. Luckily the guards came and he left before she could be attacked.

"Damn thief. I could kill him with my bare hands if he were standing here now." Set muttered in her frustration as she undressd from her formal attire, throwing her millennium rod on her bed. She was quickly undressing before just putting on a white night gown for her to sleep in trying to calm down in case anyone needed her help with anything.

She went to the balcony looking over the city at night seeing the moonlight luminate everything. She was feeling her anger started to subside slowly but surely until she felt an unfamiliar feeling only it was from thinking of the thief.

She didn't know why she was even thinking about him. He was a snake in her opinion, all charming and beautiful until they sink their fangs into their victims. Then why couldn't she stop thinking about him? he seemed dangerous from the scars she could see but she could see something in the cold lavender eyes. It was vengence but for what exactly.

"Urgh, why can't I stop thinking about that damn thief?" she asked herself outloud.

"Thinking of me." a voice said as she swiftly turned to see the thief king sitting on the balcony railing.

She felt her heart beating quickly and cursed it mentally then herself for leaving her millennium rod inside her bedroom. Now she was unarmed at left vulnerable, not something she liked.

"Leave vermin." she said glaring coldly at him but a smirk reached his lips making her glare faulter slightly.

"And what are you going to do about it priestess? your rod is in your room and everyone slumbers except for the guards outside the palace. Face it, your completely at my mercy." Bakura said approaching her as she backed away only to hit the railing with her back. Bakura smirked as he approached the high priestess now only a few inches away from her looking down as she was giving him a cold look.

"Leave now before I awaken everyone in the palace screaming." she said in a cold low voice. It would of been enough to freeze lava but this was Bakura she was dealing with. He was stubborn beyond belief and once he set his sights on something. He vowed to claim it no matter how long it took.

"We'll see about that priestess." Bakura said smirking as his fingers were tracing along her jawline but his thumb was on her cheek. Set cursed her body for reacting to the touch the way the thief king wanted it to. A faint blush had developed upon her features as her heart was trying to beat out of her chest at the contact "Do you want me to leave priestess?" Bakura asked leaning close to the young priestess. She didn't want this even though her body was screaming for it happen.

"Yes." she said in the same cold tone she used with those she did not take a liking to but Bakura let out a chuckle when she said it.

"You say no yet your body is telling me a completely different story." Bakura said now his fingers moving down to entangle themselves in the chocolate locks framing her face. He looked down at the now vulnerable priestess.

"Wha-" she never got to finish the question since Bakura quickly kissed her lips. Thanks to her mouth being open he managed to slip his tongue into her mouth and she stayed completely frozen out of shock. She didn't try pushing him away but she didn't kiss him back, she just stood there not moving while the thief was tasting her moist cavern.

Bakura kept kissing her noticing how she wasn't even moving possibly out of fear. The thought made him smirk into the kiss but he heard a stifled moan or whimper from the girl which was definately telling him she definately was new to this then again it didn't surprise him.

She was a priestess, the high priestess at that. Meaning she had to be pure as well as smart. He bet the men had to be saddened once she wore the virgin robes meaning she was untouchable. Then again she did strike fear into all men and women so she would of been untouchable before being the high priestess.

Once pulling back he earned a harsh slap on the cheek and met a cold glare from the brunette.

"Leave now before I make sure you die a death more slow and torturous than you could ever imagine that you would be begging Ammet to devour your soul." she threatened in a cold emotionless voice as the thief king smirked as he now stood on the railing.

"Okay high priestess and by the way. That was a lovely moan you made." he managed to evade another hit that was directed at him by jumping off the railing and Set was left alone a blush evident on her cheeks and her fingers touched her lips. She let out a frustrated cry cursing the thief for doing that.

She went into her room getting under the covers and grabbing the rod holding it close to her chest. Why would he do that to her of all people? sure she was called beautiful by many but they didn't dare to do anything about it out of fear mainly but what was that feeling she felt when he did kiss her.

"Urgh. Damn thief." she muttered turning in her sleep. Things were not looking up for her.

* * *

**Love it? hate it? don't be afraid to give your opinion. Read and Review!**


	2. Hostage situation

**2nd chappie. Hoping for no writers block so fingers crossed.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

This night was different. The spirit of the ring was no longer seeing Seta working but she was playing with Mokuba. She looked, for those rare moments, genuinely happy playing with her younger brother. Bakura in a way was glad she wasn't working and was able to see the smile gracing the priestess' lips. He felt his lips quirk up into an almost smile seeing her happy for once.

He could still remember the first time she ever smiled in front of him and not when he was spying on her but when she felt grateful for his help.

_Five thousand years ago._

Another raid in the palace. Bakura always loved the raids, they brought him a sense of joy when he hacked the guards and gutted them like fish. Truly riveting for the thief king while his band of followers or as he usually calls them 'idiots that are still Ra damn lucky to still be living' were raiding the treasury.

'Wonder how my priestess is doing?' Bakura mused silently to himself as he walked down the corridors of the palace finding the high priestess' room but it was empty once he opened the door to see she must be possibly helping the pharaoh. How she was even related to him was beyond his comprehension.

He shook his head as he left the room undisturbed, its not like there was anything to catch his interest there. He decided to go find that pharaoh he really wanted to kill, that brought a manical smile to his lips.

* * *

Set on the other hand was already having the struggles of having to deal with 'the moronic street rats' that chose to invade the palace. She held her rod tight in her grip drawing the hidden dagger from its hold prepared to kill any street rat that even tried to come near her.

"Well well. What do we have here?" she turned to face two thieves that were sneering at her but she glared coldly at the males. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"I suggest you leave before I send you to a place were your nightmares would seem like childs play compared to what you will experience." Set threatened with the usual ice glare she gave to anyone she detested. The thieves started to smirk as they eyed the young priestess. They always said she was pretty but had a heart like ice with a equally cold glare. Not that she really cared what anyone thought of her since she had other matters to worry about like getting the filth out of her cousin's palace and city.

"Now why would we leave without a pretty thing like you?" one asked as their smirks widened as Set backed up instinctively still grasping her dagger.

"I am not a trinket for you to steal." she said in a low cold voice. The tone itself would of given many back shivers of fear but these were two stubborn thieves.

"We'll see about that." the other said as they drew there swords prepared to attack if need be. She still looked at them with her usual cold glare that didn't falter. One attacked as she managed to block but the other attacked her arm, thanks to her golden arm bands the attack didn't cut her arm off but caused her to drop the millennium rod making her unarmed.

"We suggest you come with us priestess if you want to live." the one that attacked her first said as she showed clear defiance in her eyes.

"I'll never go with you." she said in a cold voice unknown to her that the other thief hit her on the back of the head with his sword handle successing in knocking the priestess out.

* * *

The raid went somehow without a hitch. Bakura was returning to the hide out since he was the last to come back, he felt a little disappointed he didn't get to see his priestess but what could he do. He returned to the hide out only hearing it to be rowdier than usual. That perked his interest.

Back at the hideout. The followers of Bakura were pleased with what their comrades managed to get, the young priestess that put up a fight despite being unarmed. Yes she definately was a new form of entertainment.

Korvan, the one to attack her arm, was holding her still as she continued to struggle against the grip she was in while Declan, the one that distracted her while she got knocked out, was smirking down at the struggling girl.

"You sure got a temper don't you?" he sneered down at her while she spat in his face glaring coldly at him. He turned back to her with a pissed off look "You little bitch." he slapped her hard against the cheek as she winced at the force and pain. She looked back at him with an angered look.

"You think that the pharaoh is going to save you just because your his cousin? other than looks your still replacable." Korvan said to the priestess that was still struggling. Her eyes burning with hatrid. Korvan threw her to Declan who held her by the wrists to keep her in place. The other men were giving roars of laughter, cheers for their companions or were making gestures to Set.

"You going to behave now?" Korvan asked holding Set by her chin harshly while she responded with spitting in his face as he wiped it off before punching her across the face as she clenched her fists to not cry out in pain. She wasn't going to show weakness now.

The punch managed to hit her nose in the process and it was starting to bleed. It wasn't broken thankfully but just now in pain as well as her cheek. Korvan came back holding a metal rod that had some design at the end only the metal was heated to a bright orange glowing in the dark night. Set was struggling more as the metal rod was approaching dangerously close to her neck.

As Bakura drew nearer to the hideout he saw why the men were rowdy, one of them brought back a woman. He might not of been a man of many things but he was one with morals even though he was the king of thieves and a mass murderer. As the thief drew nearer towards the men's entertainment he saw the woman possessing clear defiance for being here. Then again, what girl in her right mind would willingly go with a group of thieves to their hideout?

He soon noticed the long chocolate brown locks coming to her waist, the elegant figure, cold icy blue eyes. Wait a minute...

He approached closer seeing the figure to indeed be the one and only high priestess, his priestess to be exact. He felt his rage boil when Korvan struck her and was approaching dangerously, the crowd dispersing in order to not be the victim of his rage.

When Korvan was lowering the heated rod near the priestess' slender neck did Bakura truly react. He grabbed the rod aiming it to burn Korvan on the neck instead of Set. The metal was still hot as he aimed it at Declan.

"Let her go." he said in a dangerously low voice as Declan quickly let the high priestess go and Bakura pulled her towards him holding an arm around her before striking Declan across the face with the heated rod "Anyone of you that tries to touch her will be killed before they can even beg to Ra. Is that understood?" he asked as everyone nodded knowing not to mess with their leader "She will stay with me in my quarters. No one and I mean no one will enter." he said glaring at everyone as they nodded mainly out of fear.

Bakura pulled Set with him as the priestess seemed to struggle less when it was him. He discarded the rod in a bucket of water before entering his chambers with Set. The room had treasure in one side of the room with a table in the middle of the room and a bed to the other side of the room away from the treasure that was obviously stolen by Bakura.

He pushed Set gently towards his bed as the priestess hesitantly sat down bringing her knees close to her chest. Bakura approached her holding a bowl with water and a cloth. He sat across from her wetting the cloth before gently applying it to her face. She winced slightly at the contact letting out a low hiss of pain but Bakura pulled the cloth away before slowly touching her face again.

"You don't have to be afraid around me priestess. I'm not going to harm you like those morons outside." she looked at the thief king questioningly at what he said. Was there something deeper to what he said? Set wasn't one to trust so easily especially since she was dealing with the thief king.

Bakura saw the distrust in her eyes and he didn't blame her for it. She was, at least, smart to not trust him by his words.

"How can I be sure you won't try to force me into..." she didn't need to finish for Bakura to catch on. He knew the idiots he sadly called his followers were sex deprived mainly getting their release from prostitutes or doing unspeakable things to unwilling women. He on the other hand was too busy stopping the morons from raping girls, getting caught and planning his revenge on the pharaoh. He didn't have time for pleasuring himself but then again, he didn't really find any interest in women except for Set.

For some reason he couldn't help be enthralled by the cold untouchable female. She wasn't like any other being beautiful with sharp wit and, if needed, an equally sharp tongue.

"I promise I won't force myself on you. I swear on my life that I won't do anything against your will unless you want me to." Bakura was smirking as Set hit him on the arm.

"Don't push it tomb robber." she muttered as Bakura cleaned the blood off her. She was going to get a nasty bruise but at least her nose stopped bleeding. Once the blood was cleaned off did she look back at the thief, looking into his steel like lavender eyes. They seemed different than the last time she saw him. They weren't holding vengeful anger like when they first met or lust like all the other men. They were holding something else she just couldn't read.

She felt the strange foreign feelings returning and her heart beating faster again like when they were alone for the first time. She didn't like the foreign feelings, okay that might be a lie but they were different from what she usually felt. She knew she shouldn't have any feelings towards the thief king except maybe anger and hatrid but he was being, dare she say it, nice to her.

She felt his fingers tracing along her face now but they were barely grazing the skin but she liked it. Why was she liking it? she should be pushing him away, keeping on guard despite being unarmed but she was doing the complete opposite. She felt her face heating up at his simple touch and her heart trying to beat out of her chest.

Bakura in return was leaning closer she could feel his breath on her, she knew what was going to happen, wasn't the first time, but she didn't feel like fighting anymore. Why didn't she? she mentally cursed the foreign feelings for messing with her brain.

A loud clang and rowdy shouts seemed to bring the two back into reality as Bakura backed away and removed his hand from her. She felt a little disappointed at the loss of contact but wasn't about to show it still keeping her usual emotionless mask.

"Morons." Bakura muttered as he stood up and headed to leave the room but he turned to Set before leaving "Don't leave the room." she nodded giving a small smile.

"Thank you." she said it just as Bakura was about to exit and he froze at what she said to him. No one, ever in his life, had ever said thank you to him. He shook his head and still left but the picture of Set smiling at him of all people was something he could not forget but it brought a smile to his lips, not a manical smile but a genuine one.

* * *

**Okay tell me if it was too sappy and what not. Read and Review!**


	3. Late night sessions

**third chapter. Hope you like it.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

The third night only this time she was sleeping and he unsuspectedly snuck into her room this time. The young CEO was sleeping with her hair sprawled out messily, her pale features didn't seem usually stressed or emotionless like usual. She seemed peaceful for once.

"If only you could remember Seta." Bakura murmered gently stroking her delicate face watching her stir in her sleep from the contact. The spirit removed his hand from her as she soon came back to her usual bliss of sleep.

_Five thousand years ago_

Bakura returned to his quarters to see Set asleep on the bed, she was still in her robes but removed her jewellery and her hair was messly surrounding her like a halo. She looked less terrifying this way.

Bakura shook his head removing his red jacket, sandals and kilt before heading to his bed. Sure Set was on it but she was on top of the blankets while he was under them hence, no problems. He lied back his arms on his side proceeding to close his eyes to try and get some sleep before the moronic followers of his were going for another raid.

After two hours of sleep Set woke up feeling a slight stir behind her, she looked over her shoulder seeing Bakura came back and he was asleep. The sheet covered him from the waist down and Set wasn't didn't need to search the room to know that he wasn't wearing anything under there.

A faint blush came from the staring as she slowly averted her gaze around the room. Just to anything but him.

She slowly moved off the bed to no longer be near him, the foreign feelings were back and she didn't like them at all, okay maybe she did but they made her stomach feel weird.

She moved around slowly assessing the room seeing the treasures. Some she recognised from the palace since they came from her uncles tomb. Others came possibly from other raids he was on. Her eyes stopped on a golden dagger that was sitting on a pile of golden coins. She could see the answer to her problems now. Kill the thief king, steal one of the horses while everyone slept and get back to Khemet. Easier said than done.

She glanced back at Bakura seeing the tomb robber still asleep as she carefully grabbed the dagger. She was lucky not to disturb any of the treasure to fall or make a noise as she carefully made her way back to the bed seeing the still sleeping form of Bakura.

She moved the dagger to his neck slowly but a voice made her stop.

"Go ahead." she froze recognising the voice to belong to the thief who she aimed to kill but looking down he was starting to open his eyes. She felt conflicted not only with killing him but he seemed unafraid almost relieved.

"You aren't afraid to die?" she asked whispering it. He could hear the uneasiness in her voice but then again he wasn't afraid to die even if he failed his goal.

"I've seen more horrifying things in my life so what is there to fear about death. So go ahead." he gripped her shoulders pulling her down lower as she still gripped the knife. It came closer to his unprotected neck grazing the skin teasingly with the cold metal "Kill me." it was almost as if he was egging her on but she stayed completely frozen still gripping the knife tightly.

She felt conflicted about killing him but once looking into the steely eyes she felt the foreign feelings again. Her heart was beating faster again as she kept looking at him and a fluttering feeling in her stomach made her feel more conflicted about this. Bakura of course turned the tables by flipping them over so he was on top of the priestess lying between her legs as she kept the knife to his neck.

He slowly moved his hands downwards towards the hem of her skirt and pulled it up, each movement making her heart beat faster till her skirt was above her waist and she could feel something hard and hot against her thighs. Her cheeks were flaring at their new position as Bakura leaned in closer to her hovering above her lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked in a whisper as Set felt lost for words. She didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded but in a way she did want him to continue "Thats not what your body is telling me." Bakura said as a hand trailed up her thighs tracing patterns while she felt more flustered with what he was doing. Her body on the other hand knew how to react to his favour. Her cheeks more heated than before as Bakura leaned in slowly to finally capture her lips.

She couldn't hold back the pleasured moan into the kiss as Bakura added more passion into the kiss as she opened her mouth letting him slip his tongue into her mouth. The two battling for dominance that Set reluctantly gave to him enjoying what the thief was doing.

Bakura moved from kissing her lips to her jawline slowly moving to her neck nipping gently at the vein as he slowly made his way down to her collar bone. He pulled back once reaching the dress to see her blushing cheeks and her darkened blue eyes half lidded.

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked as Bakura smirked down at her moving up to her ear.

"Because your mine priestess." Bakura whispered to her feeling her shiver slightly but he pulled back seeing the narrowed stare she was giving him.

"I'll never be yours." she deadpanned but Bakura smirked still.

"We'll see about that." he said but it was that moment that Seta woke up.

_Present time_

Seta shot up from her sleep breathing heavily. She felt sweat soaking through her clothes and tried to calm her heart rate down. It was a strange dream she had, it had someone that looked strangely like Bakura only with shorter, choppier hair, steel like violet eyes, tanned skin and a scar under his right eye but that wasn't what made her wake up like that. It was what he was doing to her in the dream that made her wake up.

She only managed to calm down her breathing but didn't feel like sleeping after that, she didn't want to think about that accursed dream.

"That was a crazy dream." she said to herself as she stood up but saw the window open. She knew she closed it before she went to bed unless... her eyes narrowed at the thought as she grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be her journal holding it like a weapon "Who ever is here best reveal themselves now before I call the police." she said in a cold tone as a chuckle was heard.

"Oh that won't be necessary priestess." the voice said leaning against the window now smirking. It became clear to Seta that this was Bakura and she glared at him.

"What are you doing here tomb robber?" she asked coldly as Bakura smirked still. The reincarnation was exactly like Set in every way.

"Is it a crime to watch a beautiful girl such as yourself sleep?" he asked as she narrowed her eyes more.

"Yes. In case you didn't already know, this is called breaking and entering. Wait did you say watching me sleep?" she asked in utter disbelief as the thief laughed.

"Yes, I did say that. Didn't you hear?"

"Oh I heard I just can't believe someone would be stupid enough as to break into my home and watch me sleep." she said agrivated as Bakura chuckled.

"Well I do find it interesting but did you know you talk in your sleep?" Bakura asked smirking as Seta threw the book in her hand directly at him hitting him in the head, hard "OW!" Bakura exclaimed grabbing the book she threw at him.

"Leave now before I find something else to throw at you." Seta threatened narrowing her eyes coldly at the thief who smirked.

"Fine I'm going, I'm going but by the way. Never knew someone to moan out of pleasure in their sleep." Bakura said dodging another book that was directed at his head before he jumped out the window. Seta heard him chuckle as he left leaving her alone as she went back to bed hoping to get some sleep before she had to go to work but a key fact she almost forgot came to her. She threw her journal at Bakura and he still had it.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she threw her head into the pillow.

* * *

**Well I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review thanks! If you were expecting lemon remember that this is a T rated fic so I had to keep it decent at least.**


	4. If found, please return

**Here's chapter four, just so you know there won't be any flashbacks or anything like that but its going to be interesting.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Bakura looked at the book that Seta threw at him, it was a dark blue hard cover with golden vine designs on the cover and back while the spine was a darker blue almost black.

"Odd." he said as he slowly opened it to the first page seeing a small note.

_**"Property of Seta Kaiba, if found return immediately and DO NOT READ! if you do I will sue you so badly that your grandchildren still owe me money. Mokuba if you are seeing this then put it down already, you know I don't like people snooping in my things so put it down."**_

Bakura chuckled at the note Seta wrote as a warning. To normal people it would of scared them off but this was Bakura, he was far from normal. He flipped through the pages and went to her most recent entry.

_**It happened again. The same desert, same palace, same everything. I keep seeing Yugi's counterpart, Yami, only I call him something else. I can't remember but I called him cousin at times and when we duelled it wasn't out of spite or rivalry, it was friendship and just for the fun of it. He won but I didn't care. I, dare say it, felt happy, like I had someone I could call a... friend.**_

_**This dream had a new addition though, it was someone like Bakura only with tanned skin, steel like eyes, choppier hair and a scar under his right eye. I don't know what it was but I kept feeling strange when ever he was near me. All I know is that he's the thief king or king of thieves as pharaoh said sometimes.**_

_**I don't know what it was but maybe it was when he kissed me in the dream that I felt... slightly flustered. I don't know, its just that when he did kiss me my heart was beating really fast and my face felt hot. Of course I slapped him then he left but I still couldn't get that kiss out of my head, urgh what's wrong with me.**_

_**I've been having these dreams since I was twelve, Gozaburo took me to psychologists and therapists trying to make the dreams stop but no matter what medication I was on or what they did, the dreams never ended but I kept forgetting them as quickly as they came.**_

_**Main reason why I write in this stupid journal, the psychologists said it could be good to write them down as soon as I woke up, that way they were still fresh in my mind before I forgot them. I don't know why I keep having these dreams but Dr. Phillips thinks its something to do with past lives or reincarnation, something like that but I never really listened.**_

_**I don't know but these dreams are just weird occasionally getting frightning at times but I just want to know why I have them. I hate leaving things unsolved**_

Bakura could not believe what he was reading, Seta dreamed of her past. But she kept forgetting it as quickly as it came.

"If only you knew Seta, if only you knew." Bakura mused as he turned to the next page.

* * *

Back at the Kaiba mansion Seta had to get one of the new journals in order to write most of what her dream was. She almost forgot it, what with Bakura being the distraction to her. She was annoyed to find out the thief had been watching her sleep, she felt deeply disturbed but that got her wondering if it was his first time watching her.

"Urgh, I'm gonna kill that guy." she muttered as she finished up in her journal before placing it on the bedside table. She got dressed putting on a high waist navy blue pencil skirt that came to her midthighs, white button up shirt, navy blue blazer matching the skirt, black stockings and navy stilettos with straps around the ankle. After approving of her outfit she headed downstairs to see Mokuba already awake and eating breakfast while she took her seat rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Another dream?" Mokuba asked seeing his older sister nod.

"This time, I was kidnapped and now hostage." Seta said as her brother rose an eyebrow. It was almost a mirror image of her.

"Really? you seem to handle being kidnapped perfectly well." Mokuba asked as Seta rolled her eyes.

"I've been in much worse scenerios, Mokuba." Seta said as Mokuba nodded turning back to his breakfast as the chef gave Seta her own.

"So are you planning anything other than work?" Mokuba asked as Seta seemed to look thoughtful.

"I don't know, depends on meetings and what happens in the day." 'Also depends on whether or not I kill Bakura with my bare hands' she added the last part silently. She was still not happy about her latest discovery of the tomb robber.

"Well I'll be hanging out with Yugi and his friends. Call me when you finish work and we might be able to spend time together." Mokuba said with a hopeful look in his eyes that his sister noticed. She smiled and nodded at her younger brother.

"Sure, I might be able to reschedule one of my meetings to tomorrow so I could finish work early." Seta said smiling as Mokuba seemed to like the sound of that. Sure she liked work but spending time with Mokuba was something she loved more.

"Great! I should get going before I arrive late. I'll see you around three thirty right?" Mokuba asked as Seta nodded.

"Sure, call me if something happens okay?" she said as Mokuba nodded before he headed off and Seta just ate a little before she had to get to work. She grabbed her laptop and headed to the limo opening her trusted laptop and typing at inhuman speed "Drive." she said coldly as the driver didn't need to be told twice.

He sped, hoping to get to Kaiba corp at the expected time for Seta, if she's late then there is hell to pay. Mostly for the employee and idiot that made her late.

Lucky for the driver, he made it to the Kaiba corp building with five minutes to spare. Saving not only his job, and possibly his life, but giving the young CEO enough time to get to her office to see her schedule for today once she made it to her office.

She got out of the car walking briskly to the elevator as everyone knew to keep working and not bother the CEO in the morning. Not unless they had her beloved morning coffee.

Once in the elevator she pressed the button to the top floor as the elevator music was playing the annoying song that somehow had not been changed yet and was taking forever to get to her office. She was tapping her foot impatiently just wanting to get to her office before she ripped the speaker out just to end that god forsaken song.

At the sound of the ding and the doors opening to her designated floor, she felt relieved as she walked to her secretary's desk.

"Find someone to get rid of the song used in the elevator." Seta said coldly as her secretary stood up.

"Of course Ms. Kaiba, you have a visitor as well. Should I send them in?" Seta sighed but nodded.

"Fine. Anything else?" Seta asked as she entered her office.

"He wanted me to give you this." her secretary gave Seta a brown package as the CEO sat at her desk turning her computer on.

"Okay, send him in and get me a coffee thanks." Seta said as her secretary nodded and left the teen CEO alone. Seta eyed the package suspiciously but opened it for it to reveal her journal. The one Bakura stole from her.

"I took the liberaty of making sure it got back to you myself." Seta put the journal down seeing Bakura leaning against the doorway casually smirking.

"What do you want?" Seta asked with her icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I was just in the area, thought I might return the journal you lost." Bakura said entering her office as he closed the door behind him.

"The only reason I lost it was because you broke into my house." Seta said glaring at him as Bakura shrugged.

"Okay so entering your house wasn't the best plan..." Bakura said as Seta rolled her eyes "... But think of this as a peace offering priestess." Bakura said as Seta was eyeing him with suspicion. She knew there had to be deeper meaning to it but was trying to figure out what it was.

"And I should be taking your word for it. Why?" Seta asked incrediously as Bakura now sat down in front of her desk. Seta had crossed one leg across the other.

"Well, I do tell the truth." Seta snorted at that as Bakura narrowed his eyes at her slightly "Sometimes, besides. I hate the friendship pack my hikari seems fond of." Bakura said as Seta narrowed her eyes at him.

"Speaking of which. Where is Ryou?" Seta asked as Bakura shrugged.

"Still asleep in the soulroom. Couldn't have him interupting us." Bakura said smirking as Seta rolled her eyes.

"Well its good to see your so considerate." Seta said with deep sarcasm. Bakura smirked as he stood up now heading around to face her as she turned her chair following his movements.

"Well I can be sometimes." Bakura said leaning against her desk now seeing her entirely as she kept her gaze narrowed.

"And your here why exactly?" Seta asked still with a cold look as Bakura looked at her fully, seeing the short skirt revealing her legs rather nicely.

"I see you got great legs still." Bakura said as he was met with a colder look from the CEO.

"If you came to hit on me quit wasting both our time and just leave." Seta said as Bakura was leaning with his hand on her desk.

"Have any interesting dreams lately?" Bakura asked as Seta's eyes widened at what he said that seemed to change the subject.

"You read my journal?" she asked as Bakura's smirk widened as her glare intensified.

"Had to say it was rather... interesting to read." Bakura said seeing Seta clench her fists, she looked ready to kill him. Wasn't till a pull of the arm on his desk made him fall and also scatter a few of the papers onto the floor. Seta looked at Bakura with a raised eyebrow as Bakura growled "Damn it landlord." Bakura cursed as the ring glowed and Seta saw the noticable changes seeing tamer white hair, rounder features and a more innocent and peaceful aura surrounded the teen that was currently on all fours in front of her.

Ryou groaned as he looked up slightly meeting an excellent pair of stocking clad legs, he tentatively looked up higher to see the legs belonged to the one and only Seta Kaiba.

"Um... I... Uh..." he was really flustered, gaining a red blush across his face as Seta smirked at the hikari's behaviour. At least when it came to the group of losers (Yugi and co.) she could tolerate Ryou for long periods of time. Might of been the peaceful and non intrusive personality of Ryou she liked. Plus the fact he never really bothered her and would leave her alone when she wanted to be alone helped with that.

"In case your wondering on how you got here. Your yami decided to pay me a visit, I guess you just spared his life. For now." Seta said smirking as Ryou stood up quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would take over or that I would gain control again. And I'm sorry for staring at your..." Ryou was gaining a darker blush from the thought of the subject involving her legs. Seta rolled her eyes.

"Relax, you didn't exactly do anything wrong. Its that damn yami of yours I'm not liking so far." she said glowering at the memory. Ryou nodded uncomfortably as Seta uncrossed her legs and got some of the papers off the floor as Ryou kneeled down to help her.

"Still I'm sorry for all this trouble. You don't really need this trouble in the morning." Ryou said as he helped collect her documents off the floor, their heads brushed each other briefly and Ryou looked up to see both his and Seta's faces were close.

"Uh... Its fine. I've had worse mornings." Seta said looking down as she got all her important documents and placed them on her desk and Ryou placed the other papers next to them.

"I should probably go, I need to meet up with Yugi anyway. I'll see you around Kaiba." Ryou said as he left the office leaving Seta alone. The CEO shook her head still smirking, it looked like Ryou just saved Bakura's life momentarily of course.

* * *

**Well theres chapter four. Hope you guys liked it and also...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Harpy season

**Here's chapter five. Fingers crossed it goes well. If you want to picture a female Seto, imagine Renee/Zakura off tokyo mew mew. When ever I think of Seto as a girl I always picture her with brown hair and blue eyes.**

* * *

Ryou had just arrived at the game shop, hoping to Ra he wasn't late. When he opened the door, he saw everyone had arrived, even Mokuba.

"Hey guys." Ryou said quietly.

"Your twenty minutes late man. What happened?" Tristan asked as Ryou knew he couldn't lie but the truth would be... beyond embarressing.

"Er... well..." Ryou was trying to still figure out what to say since, well Mokuba was here and what would he think if he hears what happened.

"Was it Bakura?" Yugi asked out of curiousity and Ryou nodded since it was partially true.

"He decided to pay Kaiba a visit for some reason but I gained control while I was still in her office." Ryou said avoiding eye contact with anyone. It was rather uncomfortable when he gained control since... well we don't have to go down that road again. Mokuba raised an eyebrow looking questioningly at the white haired teen.

"Really? why would your yami be stalking my older sister?" Mokuba asked as Ryou felt a wave of annoyance from said yami.

/answer that question and your never seeing those friends of yours/ Bakura said through the mind link as Ryou visibly shuddered. He wouldn't put Bakura past his threat but he didn't know why Bakura decided to visit Seta, they weren't exactly friends. Not even aquaintances, Bakura just happened to be the darker half of one of her classmates.

\why were you talking to Kaiba, Bakura?\ Ryou asked through the mind link.

/just returning something she lost. That's all/ Bakura answered before blocking the mindlink on his side. Ryou sighed as he looked at the others.

"Apparently he was returning something to her." Ryou said as Mokuba nodded, still looking deeply suspicious. Ryou, honestly, wasn't surprised that Mokuba was still suspicious of the tomb robber. It was his older sister and for some strange reason, Bakura was interested in her.

"Right." Mokuba said, still looking suspicious. The tension had risen in the room considerably envoking a more than awkward silence. The sound of a cellphone's ring tone just managed to break the uncomfortable silence as everyone searched for their cellphone but the owner of the ringtone happened to be Mokuba "Its mine, oh its Seta." Mokuba said as he answered the phone "Hi big sister."

"Hey Mokuba, I managed to push one of my meetings to tomorrow morning so I'll be seeing you around two thirty." Seta said on the phone as Mokuba looked like he could leap for joy.

"Great! I'm at Yugi's at the moment but I'll text you where we are at two oclock." Mokuba said on the phone as everyone listened to the Kaiba siblings converse.

"Wait is Kaiba meetin' up wit' us?" Joey asked as Mokuba could hear the eye roll from his sister.

"Tell the mutt he has great observations skills." Seta said with obvious sarcasm that Joey heard on the phone.

"hey!" Joey yelled at the phone offended as he took it off Mokuba "Listen here Money bags..."

"Just make sure Mokuba isn't hurt. I have work to do so I'll see you at two thirty, mutt." Seta said as the dial tone was now heard indicating she ended the call. Joey pulled away from the phone looking at it with a spiteful look till Mokuba snatched it off him.

"Stupid, arrogent, haughty, cold hearted, know it all..." Joey was muttering insults towards the older Kaiba, mentally sending his thoughts hoping she heard them. Everyone just looked at what transpired, it was a known fact Joey and Seta were... rivals, sort of. It was more of an occasional banter where Seta would sometimes insult Joey and cut him down with a witty retort. Yeah, it was great fun for Seta but really annoying to Joey.

"Joey, I'm sure it won't be so bad." Ryou said hoping to end the string of insults directed at Seta, Ryou didn't really have any problems with the CEO. Seta wasn't, as most people would say, a cold hearted bitch. She just had a lot on her mind like running a business and going to highschool despite the fact she didn't really need to. She had more brilliance than somone twice her age, but when she was with Mokuba she seemed happy. Joey took a few deep breaths starting to calm down.

"Yeah, I know she's just... urgh!" Joey said as everyone nodded, they knew the banters really were something to bring out... annoyance in Joey. Not anger or rage just annoyance.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, its just been stressful what with it being harpy season." Mokuba said as everyone looked at him confused.

"Harpy season?" Tea asked as Mokuba sighed.

"Its the time where Seta gets invited to socials and formal events. Not that she likes them anyway, the only people there are gold digging harpies that are after a husband richer than them but most of the guys are interested in Seta while the parents try to arrange for her to get married to their son. She hates it but has to go." Mokuba explained.

"How is her getting a date bad?" Tristan asked as Mokuba face palmed.

"It is when all the guy wants her to be is a good little housewife to take care of him and leave the work to him. Honestly, you would not believe the trouble she goes through with the SUEs." Mokuba said as everyone furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"SUEs?" Yugi asked.

"Seriously unrealistic egotists, goes for males that try to give their 'undying love' to her and females that try to keep Seta away from 'their man'. Honestly the stories they come up with." Mokuba said in exhasperation. It seemed he had his fair share of SUEs already and was annoyed with it.

"Wow, seems Kaiba has a lot to work with." Yugi said sympathetically for the CEO.

"You'd be surprised at how many try to break into Kaiba corp." Mokuba said giving a disgruntled look.

"Anyway..." Yugi said hoping to divert the topic away from SUEs seeing as they annoy Mokuba greatly. And if this was the younger Kaiba, god knows what Seta would be like when it came to them.

"So what are we doing today?" Ryou asked as everyone seemed to ponder on that question.

"We could go to the arcade." Yugi said as his eyes brightened up making it a little hard to say no.

* * *

Meanwhile with the young CEO, Seta had just hung up and was now typing away at her computer. She always did like putting the mutt down with a witty retort. Only distraction and practice since it was, as Mokuba would call it, harpy season meaning she was going to deal with moronic snobs who were either after her money, fame, company, undying love or trying to melt her icy heart.

Right...

The list could go on and on but she was preoccupying herself with work. She had to prepare herself for the SUEs, again. Mokuba, that were going to be at the social events she was soon to be invited to. Not that she wanted to go, she _had_ to go since she was representing her company. Good god she would rather, heaven forbid, hang out with the group of losers than go to a social event.

They were dull, boring, mind numbing and a big waste of her time. Main reason she hated them though was the idiots that thought they can try to 'change her cold ways'. Trying to make her the perfect housewife while her husband went to work and she would slave around at home. Sounded like stuff from the romance novels her middle age accountant would read and go on about 'how sweet' they were, thank god she was good at her job.

But no, Seta Kaiba was not going to be some slave for a guy. She firstly had a company to run, if anything, she was never selling what she worked so hard to build. Secondly Mokuba also was her first priority, she was not going to drop everything just for some guy when Mokuba was her brother and only family member. It was known fact that Mokuba would always come first. And last but certainly not least, she detested the snobs that her business rivals would try to set her up with or tried to win her affections. She had a large ammount of loathing for the men that it made her want to commit homicide.

They always tried to be nice but she could see straight through it, it was just an act. The only people she knew that never faked kindness was the group of losers she disliked. Not hated, disliked.

Yugi was always so... chipper. All smiles with friendship and duel monsters, good god do not get her started on the heart of the cards thing, but she could tell that Yugi was naturally like that.

The mutt, Joey, was loyal and protective mostly over Yugi and Ryou. She occasionally thought of changing his name to guard dog instead of mutt. But he could be alright to be around, she only felt a sense of positive energy when she and him got into their usual banters.

Tristan, he was sort of like Joey. Protective over his friends and loyal, he and Joey were always together. He was like the mutt's shadow. But other than that, he would hardly annoy her and usual held Joey back from getting into a fight with her.

Tea was the friendship speech one. It grated on Seta's nerves when she was hearing those mind numbing speeches but other than that. She could tolerate Tea... when she wasn't going on about friendship.

Ryou was a mystery. The English duelist was always so quiet and peaceful. It often made her wonder if Ryou even had a temper or if he was always in a state of utter bliss. She'd always see him with a gentle smile, occasional shy blush, always kind but not overwhelming.

Typing away at her computer, the sound of a knock on her office door was enough to pull her away from the screen.

"Come in." she said as in walked her secretary holding a coffee to go cup. Seta sighed in relief at seeing that cup holding the sacred liquid that could make her day just a little better.

"Your coffee Ms. Kaiba, is there anything else you would like?" Seta's secretary asked as the CEO shook her head.

"No, if thats all resume your work." Seta said as the coffee was set on her desk and she resumed typing away on her computer while her secretary left the office, quietly closing the door. Well, if the rest of her day goes by uneventful till she gets to spend time with Mokuba, she might just be able to tolerate the friendship pack. It was a big 'if'.

She took a sip of her beloved coffee and continued her work, it was the only thing that could help keep her... positive.

"Ms. Kaiba, Mr. Barton is here with his son and daughter." Seta's secretary said on the intercom as a shiver of unadulterated disgust ran down her spine at the sound of it. It seems like harpy season was going to start off with a bang. Reluctantly she pushed the button and spoke into the speaker.

"Send them in."

* * *

**Well theres a little cliffy. Well I'm working on the next chapter so...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. The day from hell

**I had to re edit this chapter since I got someone saying it was similar to someone elses work so heres my next attempt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I own the OCs but there will be no OC pairings with any of the Yugioh cast. Thats just something I would like to point out but there might be some OC beating.**

* * *

Seta was patiently tapping the keys of her keyboard, stopping momentarily to take the occasional sip of her coffee but when the door opened. She stopped all her movements all together, turning to see one man in his early fifties with stormy grey eyes, greying slick back hair, pinstripe suit with Italian leather shoes. He seemed to have an arrogance in his posture while he smirked.

His daughter looked like she was in her early twenties with flaming red hair, the same grey eyes, a tight black long sleeved kimono styled dress with black heels while she gave a distasteful look to the CEO.

The son looked to be still a teenager around seventeen or eighteen with black hair and green eyes but seemed more relaxed, wearing loose fitting black jeans, a black top under a red checkered button up shirt. He seemed to hold a posture asking 'why am I here again?'.

"Ms. Kaiba, I would like you to meet my talented and beautiful daughter Anastasia." Mr. Barton said with evident pride as Anastasia snorted.

"Those I like call me Ana, not that your allowed." Ana said as Seta rolled her eyes.

"Then why bother saying that." Seta said narrowing her eyes at the three.

"And this is my brilliant son, Jasper." Mr. Barton said, gesturing to the teen boy who seemed preoccupied with his Iphone.

"Just call me Jazz." he said not looking up from the device as his father looked irritated by his son's actions.

"Why are you here?" Seta asked with suspicious eyes.

"I would like to make an offer for you." Mr. Barton said sitting in front of her desk as the suspicious gaze was still there.

"And what exactly is this offer?" Seta asked as Mr. Barton had an arrogent smirk.

"I would like to hold a wager with you. You play poker, don't you?" Mr. Barton asked as Seta crossed her arms giving a narrowed stare.

"I take the time." Seta said as Mr. Barton's smirk widened.

"Well then we'll play a game. If you lose I get half your stocks..." Mr. Barton said as Seta's gaze turned into an icy glare.

"That's fifty percent of my company." Seta said not happy but she knew that there was going to be more to it. The smirk Mr. Barton had confirmed it.

"... And you get to marry my son." he said as Jasper seemed to divert his gaze from his phone at the sound of that.

"I'm sorry. What?" he asked trying to comprehend what was just heard while Seta's glare looked like it could freeze lava at sight.

"You'll get to marry Seta Kaiba, Jasper." Mr. Barton said as Jasper exhasperated.

"I'm not marrying someone just for a get rich quick scheme you have dad. Plus I would very much like to live past seventeen so see yah." Jasper said leaving the office. Well it was starting to look up a little for Seta.

"Well at least one of you have brains." Seta said cooly as Ana glared at Seta.

"What did you say!?" she hissed at the CEO as Rowland came into the office holding Seta's usual day clothes in a dress bag.

"Is there a problem Ms. Kaiba?" Rowland asked as Seta was rubbing her temples to ease the headache starting to form.

"Not anymore Rowland, Mrs. Jenkins?" Seta called out to her secretary who came in record time.

"Yes Ms. Kaiba?" Mrs. Jenkin's asked.

"Could you please escort Mr. and Ms. Barton outside before I call security to remove them from the building." Seta said as Ana's glare lingered on the CEO for a moment longer.

"This isn't over." Ana hissed as Seta rose an eyebrow as Mr. Barton and Ana left the office leaving her alone with Rowland. She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Rowland reached into his jacket placing a packet of aspirin on her desk as he hung the dress bag on the door.

"Thanks Rowland." Seta said to her trusted body guard as she took two aspirins from the packet and Rowland gave her a glass of water.

"Mokuba warned me yesterday that today is the beginning of harpy season." Rowland said as Seta let out a groan of distaste as she took the aspirin with the water.

"And to think, it isn't even the afternoon yet." Seta said as Rowland sighed, knowing harpy season was the worst time of year for not only Seta but everyone who worked for her.

"Yep, any of the 'woe is me' stories yet." Rowland asked as Seta shook her head.

"Nope, not yet." Seta said finishing the glass of water before turning to her computer "Let my three months of hell begin." Seta said as she started typing.

"That reminds me, your mail came this morning." Rowland said putting the envelopes on the desk belonging to the CEO, she glared at the folded paper that was lying so innocently on her desk. She knew what it was and in her opinion, it was a nightmare in the form of a paper invitation.

* * *

Meanwhile at the arcade the gang were so far playing multiple games. Yugi and Tea were waiting to play the dancing game, Joey and Tristan were playing one of the ninja fighting games and Ryou and Mokuba were at the duel monsters' crane machine. Ryou was observing the prizes he could possibly get and as he moved the crane and as he dropped the metal claw, it succeeded in grabbing a blue eyes white dragon plushie and once the soft huggable toy was grabbed and dropped into the chute, Ryou grabbed it showing he won the game that was usually impossible.

"How do you win at these games? their near impossible." Mokuba asked as Ryou shrugged.

"Its all angles and knowing which toy is easier for the claw to grab really." Ryou said as he was still holding the plushie.

"So have you always been good at crane machines?" Mokuba asked as Ryou looked thoughtful.

"I wouldn't say always, I'm just good with math." Ryou said shrugging but something was starting to eat away at his curiousity "Mokuba, what's harpy season like?" Ryou asked as an annoyed look was evident on Mokuba's face.

"Where do I begin. Well guys and girls sometimes come up with stories, most popular being they were in the same orphanage with me and Seta, sometimes long lost sister, brother or cousin, try to get jobs with Seta, in an arranged marriage. Good god, the stories they have aren't even that believable but at least the staff get a raise on harpy season." Mokuba said as Ryou looked sympathetic.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked as Mokuba nodded.

"She's always updating security, she's even thought of getting snipers." Mokuba said as Ryou chuckled at the thought of Seta having rifle shooters on the roof "I know but she's thinking of saying she went bankrupt to put the SUEs off but then she remembered that they'll try to help get her millions back, saying their love would move mountains. She's been thinking of sueing who ever made romance novels." Mokuba said as Ryou wouldn't put it past the CEO to do just that.

"It does sound like romance novels have a lot to answer for." Ryou said as Mokuba laughed.

"I know, our accountant likes them but knows that they're just books, not reality." Mokuba said as Ryou had to agree with that. Sure he liked wondering what if that thing were in reality but that was from the fantasy books he read most of the time. He never really read romance novels.

* * *

_.: Two thirty ish :._

Seta was now changing out of her work clothes, putting on a black turtle neck dress that came to her midthighs, black tights, black ankle boots with buckles, a white sleeveless jacket with silver bangles and a black hand bag. Slowly taking deep breaths to calm herself from the day she had, five SUEs and seven harpies breaking into the building and two poker game marriage proposals.

Did she somehow have a sign saying she was a listener to the idiots that tried to win her friendship and/or heart through their so called sassiness and fiesty personality?

Well one things for sure she wasn't going to tolerate the idiots that always used a haughty, arrogent tone with her as if they were so perfect.

Sure she was like that but she was the CEO of a very successful company, a billionaire and only seventeen. She had every right to be haughty and arrogent, the harpies and SUEs didn't.

Once straightening out the wrinkles in her clothes and putting her work clothes inside the dressbag and left her office holding the dress bag and gave it to Mrs. Jenkins.

"Take this the dry cleaners and if anyone calls, leave the message and give it to me tomorrow." Seta said as her secretary nodded as the CEO headed to the lift pushing the button to the first floor. Through the decent, she was taking deep breaths to calm herself. She was going to spend time with Mokuba and wasn't going to take her frustrations out on him.

Maybe a coffee could calm her down? with that thought. She knew to make a stop at the cafe near work before going to see her brother, it seemed that could be the only thing to stop her from looking close to murdering someone. At the sound of the elevator doors opening, she stepped outside and left the building heading across the street to go inside the cafe that she usually got her coffee.

Once inside she was glad there wasn't a line or anything that could succeed in making her late so heading to the counter, the girl at the register with the name tag Sally. D gave a small smile holding a notepad.

"What can I get you?" she asked as Seta gave her usual emotionless look.

"Flat white." Seta answered nochalantly, the cafe was a small but tasteful place in Seta's opinion and made a good coffee which was an added bonus.

"Anything else?" Sally asked as Seta looked around seeing the cakes, pastries and sandwiches in display cases reminding the CEO she hadn't had lunch yet. With a shrug Seta answered "Chicken salad roll." as Sally took note of the order.

"Have here or to go?" Sally asked as Seta knew what her answer was.

"To go." Seta said as Sally nodded.

"Just wait here Ms. Kaiba, your order will be ready soon." as Sally headed to the back and Seta was waiting for the coffee to be made.

"Seta!" the sound of her first name being called by anyone other than her little brother made Seta's skin crawl but she recognised the voice. She had to literally stop herself from banging her head against the counter at the familiarly irritating voice belonging to Jimmy Barlow, the guy was someone she could not stand for many reasons.

1. He was a loud attitude, thick headed, stubborn, annoyance constantly running his mouth and getting in trouble for it "If dumbasses could fly this place would be an airport." he would say constantly in class.

2. He would constantly slink up to her, invade her personal space and speak to her on a casual level as if they were friends.

3. He kept using her first name, no one except Mokuba could use her first name, she found it too formal for anyone who she considered beneath her.

Her posture was tense as if she was inwardly seething as she was tempted to turn around and yell at the top of her lungs 'what the fuck do you want?' but instead kept the cold posture as her fingers tapped the counter impatiently wanting her coffee and roll now so that she could leave. She had better things to do than conversing with the idiot.

Maybe she could leave her beloved coffee and make a run for it?

But Jimmy had already caught up to her, too late. He was giving an arrogent smirk to her as she was giving a cold look.

Jimmy had died black hair tipped with green, baby blue eyes, a pale tan. He had a lean but muscular build being the trackstar. He had on a black pair of jeans with a green shirt matching the green bangs hanging over his eyes. He kept saying his hair was natural but Seta knew he was lying.

Then again Yugi's hair was natural so anything was possible these days.

"Seta, there you are. I've been looking for you all over." he said in a tone that made her shiver with evident disgust.

"I believe I told you multiple times before to stop using my first name." she said in her cold emotionless voice but the icy blue eyes spoke volumes "Commoners like you aren't worthy to say it." Seta said as Jimmy had his mouth agape. Shouldn't she be impressed that he had the guts to say her first name since everyone else was afraid to say it, always calling her Kaiba.

"You have no right to speak to me like that." he said glaring at her as she arched a perfect brow to her hairline. He wasn't a friend, not an associate, not even a classmate. He was someone who went to the same school as her and was in some of the same classes as her. So why couldn't she speak to him like that?

Sally had come back with Seta's coffee and a chicken roll in a brown paper bag.

"That's five dollars fifty." Sally said as Seta grabbed a twenty and gave it to Sally, grabbing her order.

"Keep the change." Seta said as she turned briskly and left the cafe with Jimmy following.

"Hey I'm talking to you. Seta Kaiba you will listen to me!" Jimmy yelled as Seta turned giving her coldest glare ever. She had told him rather bluntly not to use her first name and yet he used it. She wasn't going to hold back now.

"Leave me alone. I've already had a bad day today and your annoying, self centred irritant is just going to make it worse and for the last time. Stop using my first name." she said coldly as Jimmy had his mouth agape, looking slightly hurt but incredibly pissed off that she rejected him so coldlessly.

"You know what. Your nothing but a heartless bitch." he said as Seta rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't agree more." she said quickly "Now get out of my sight, I have more important things to do than stand here with you." she said in the cold emotionless tone she was famous for. Jimmy lingered a moment longer before heading in the opposite direction and Seta headed the way she was heading. Maybe the idiot would leave her alone now, she snorted at the thought. It was highly doubtful.

* * *

**Well, its clear to say that Seta knows how to hold herself in a verbal confrontation. Starting the next chapter now.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
